Forever In Doubt
by RathnEmmitt
Summary: Through trials and tribulations they reconnect. Rising problems threaten to smash what they have. I will come up with a better summary but I just can't think right now :)


I do not own or have any connection to WB's Summerland. I do not own any characters except for Karina.

Forever In Doubt

"Listen, I'm sorry Kari.." there was a pause "I promise that I'll make it up to you" Karina just shook her head, with a look of disgust on her face, before turning and walking away up the beach.

Her reddish brown hair blew softly around her shoulders in the light breeze blowing in off of the ocean. She heard no footsteps following behind her, and her mood dimmed even further. Tears welled up in her soft blue-green eyes and started rolling slowly down her cheeks.

It had happened so many times before, so many that she couldn't even keep a tally on her fingers. Her father was always forgetting about her because either the hotel was full of guests or Patricia his fiancée wanted to go to dinner. She had never been extremely close to her father, but he was the only family she had left and she had to grasp that so it couldn't be taken away.

Her mother had died when Karina was 14 due to breast cancer. Her mother had struggled against the terrible disease for 4 years before finally giving up her struggle and taking her place where she so rightly deserved to be. After two long, tiring years Karina felt the pain of her mother's passing finally weighing her down, almost to the breaking point.

As she walked along the beach she lifted her head to look up at the stars. Each one was shining bright and the moon seemed to be smiling down at her.

Karina finally sat down onto the sand, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs and she sat listening to the calming lull of the waves. All of a sudden her cell phone started ringing. It was Callie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kari, where are you?"

"The beach… my dad ditched me again."

"I'm sorry to hear that;" there was a brief pause before Callie asked "want to come over?"

"Don't you have a date with Bradin?"

"Nope, tomorrow night. C'mon Kari please?" Callie begged. Karina could just imagine her right now giving her the puppy dog face. Karina laughed:

"Okay, okay I'm coming" Karina got up and made her way to Callie's.

After watching and crying over The Notebook with Callie she went home, if you could call it that. Her home was at The Tennacy Beach Resort. Her father owned and managed the resort with Patricia and Karina's uncle Rob. The resort had been in the family for a long time and it was only natural her father brought Patricia in on the deal.

The resort backed up to the beach. In the front it was simple looking, with a large Tennacy Beach Resort sign and parking spaces for the guests. In the back, there was a large, spacious courtyard that the resort bordered in a horseshoe shape.

She lived in a room on the second floor. As she made her way through the courtyard that the resort covered on 3 sides in a horse shoe shape she dug her key out of her purse. She let herself into her room with an exasperated sigh and walked out onto her small covered balcony facing the ocean.

Karina went back inside, looking around her room. A simple queen sized bed was in the middle. On the walls were paintings of horses and a shelf above her bed sported many trophies and ribbons as well as a few model horses.

Many people thought that she was spoiled and a rich girl but in fact she wasn't. The only reason that she had this room was because her brother had gotten married and moved away to Georgia and it had been his room.

She sat at her computer desk and signed online. There weren't that many people online at 2 in the morning so she just sat back and started reading a book she had been meaning to read for quite some time.

An instant message popped up on the screen:

"Hey Kari, haven't talked to you in a while."

.:.:.:...Well I would just like to say that yes, I know this story isn't great and I will gladly accept suggestions. I will try to have chapter 2 up in the next day or two.


End file.
